Finding Happiness
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: Kikyou has never had any time for fun, but she meets a new student and everything gets a lil complicating.KikInu and a lil KagSess
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey it's been a long time since I've written a fic. I couldn't find an idea. Well, for those of you who hate Kikyou or KikyouxInuyasha might as well leave cuz I know you're gonna flame me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back from your break. We have two new students." Announced Takahashi-sensai.   
  
I wonder who they could be, thought Kikyou.  
  
"This is Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, they're half brothers. Treat them with respect."  
  
The teacher told them to sit down. She assigned them to a seat.  
  
Wow ... they're cute! Hmm maybe I'll try to fix one of them up with my sister. Kikyou does need a boyfriend! She turned down every guy that asked her out...She's too dedicated to schoolwork, being the new priestess at the shrine, and a doctor! Kagome didn't notice class ended.  
  
"Kikyou, Kagome may you help Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get used to this school?" Asked Takahashi-sensai.  
  
"........" Kikyou said nothing, but she did want to decline.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome! I have no time! Kikyou was obviously upset.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Sorry, Kagome will have to show you around today." Kikyou said.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Kagome you know I have to practice my archery, medical herbs, and being the next priestess." Kikyou said coldly."Plus someone needs to tend to Kaede and Souta."  
  
"Hey! I have to practice those too! But I still have enough time to help out!" Kagome returned her remark.Then she realized she shouldn't have spoken that way to her elder sister."Gomen...Oneesama."  
  
"Please excuse me, I have business to tend to." Kikyou bowed then left.  
  
"Is that wench always like that?" Inuyasha snorted.   
  
"She just has a lotta responsibilities is all." Kagome said.  
  
"Her attitude is like yours Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Silence!" Sesshoumaru snapped back.  
  
s please review!!! But you'll have to login cuz most anonymous reviewers are flamers. So sorry but I've had enough you know? All they care about is the pairing and if they don't like it they flame you.Sorry about the errors OK?  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Well, this is our shrine!" Kagome explained, but then realized Inuyasha wandered off somewhere. "Where is Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"That stupid brother of mine must of wandered off." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha looked around the place. "Pretty big....Hey isn't that Kikyou?"   
  
She seemed to be meditating. Then he decided to leave her when, "Inuyasha, what brings you here?"  
  
"Your sister is showing us around." He said flatly.  
  
"Please join me." She asked. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry for the way I neglected you earlier."  
  
"Feh...Why is a snob like you apologizing? I thought people like you don't know how to apologize?" He replied harshly.  
  
"Is that how you see me? A snob?" She asked sadly, avoiding looking at him, then she looked down, "I guess trying to be perfect has put me there, huh?"  
  
"What in the seven hells are you talking about?"  
  
expects me to be great. I have so much responsibilities like: being an A student, great archer, great doctor, priestess, and more...I have to because I must help my mother with my siblings."   
  
"Feh, why should I give a damn about your whining?"  
  
"I'm sorry....I shouldn't have burdened you with my problems." She looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Shit did I have to be so cruel? I made her sad...Wait why the fuck do I feel so bad?! I hardly know her, Inuyasha thought. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.  
  
"No, don't apologize"  
  
A/N: Yeah I know it was short. And I apologize for my grammer,puncutation, etc. errors. The rules of writing isn't my strong point.Review!!!!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Kikyou are you OK?" Asked Sango.  
  
Kikyou seemed to be dazing off. She looked like a million miles away. This was unusual for Kikyou to be daydreaming.Kikyou was always focused, sometimes way too focused that it stresses her out.  
  
"Why, Lady Kikyou, what is the matter?" Miroku asked. She finally came out of the trance. "I'm fine.........Don't worry about me...Hey do you guys think I'm stuck up?"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other confused. "No..But you do try to be perfect and sometimes you can be a little cold." Sango replied.  
  
"Where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Why are you being polite?" Sango asked.  
  
"Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyou are both granddaughters of a priest. I must show respect." Miroku said. "I am a priest/monk after all." (A/N: In the dubbed anime he's a monk, in the manga he's a priest.I have no idea what to put so I put both)  
  
"First of all pating our butts is NOT respect!" Sango pointed out.  
  
"Where is my sister?" Kikyou cut in.  
  
"Dunno, I think with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha had just come in the classroom.  
  
"Someone has gotten a boyfriend." Sango said.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Kikyou may I walk you home?" Asked Inuyasha in a low tone you could hardly hear.  
  
"....Why not, sure." Kikyou said.  
  
~Somewhere near...........~  
  
"What!!? Kikyou said 'yes' !? That never happens. Every guy who's asked that got rejected!" Sango said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Mm-hm" Nodded Miroku.  
  
(Pat Pat)  
  
(WHACK)  
  
"Guys stop that! Looks like my plan is working." Said Kagome with a grin.  
  
"What plan?" Asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I gave my ramen to Inuyasha and in return he had to ask her if he could walk her home."   
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Boss your woman is being taken." Said one guy.  
  
"Yeah, you got rejected the 1st time while that newbie didn't." Said anthor. All but him laughed.  
  
"Shut up." He said in a harsh yet cool tone.  
  
"Sorry, Lord Naraku."  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! Sorry about the grammer, punctuation, etc. errors. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Kikyou, I'm really sorry about yesterday." Inuyasha said looking down at the floor.  
  
"I said you didn't have to...." Kikyou was unable to finish her sentence. "What, do you want?"  
  
"Is that any way to talk to me?" Naraku said, his gang backing him up. He walked up to Inuyasha. "Stay away from my girl, you got that?"  
  
"Feh, you ain't the boss of me." Snapped back Inuyasha. Naraku just looked at him with disgust. "Stop it! Don't involve him in this!" Kikyou stepped in between the two. She knew Naraku was about to fight him.  
  
"I may not be the boss of him, but I am the boss of you, Dear Kikyou. Remember that." Said Naraku holding Kikyou's chin. "You're mine whether you like it or not!"  
  
"I know!" Kikyou said coldly. With that he left.  
  
"Kikyou, who does that guy think he is?" Inuyasha asked. "And what does he mean he owns you?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing for you to worry about." Kikyou said.  
  
"But I *am* worried!!! Tell me!" He said holding Kikyou's shoulders firmly, talking forcefully.  
  
She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm his girl and I gotta do whatever he tells me and if I don't cooperate, he'll get his father to fire my mom from work.I can't let that happen!! My mom needs the money to support us and Jii-chan is too old to work!!! He's also threatening to hurt my family. I can't let Kagome, Kaede,Souta,Jii-chan, and Mother be hurt!"  
  
"Kikyou..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say to her. I want to help her but how? How can I, thought Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you walk me home...I shouldn't have involved you in this." Kikyou looked away. "I shall walk home alone." She walked away and two stream of tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha called out to her, but she ran.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Kikyou arrived home thinking: I shouldn't have said yes. I shouldn't have involved him in this.I.....Wish I was never born!!! I just want to let go of my responsibilities! I want to find happiness, will I ever?! She sobbed quietly in her room. 


	5. Author's note

I will NOT, I repeat NOT continue this story until I get more reviews!!!!! The only person kind enough to review me was Mnemosyne2 which doesn't really count because she is one of my BEST FRIENDS! So if you want this story to continue you better review this story!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
b REVIEW NOW!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!b/   
  
PS Mnemosyne2 you KNOW Inuyasha says fuck in the translations! The mangas we get in the USA doesn't though....He also didn't call Kikyo a bitch in manga 6(the one u gave me which is also my fav). Instead he said fool. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Hey, girl," Greeted Naraku. "Where's you're sister?"  
  
"Why? So you can toy with her? I got my sister to spill, you're threatening me and my family.You bastard!!! You don't deserve her!" Kagome said with anger.  
  
"You better watch your mouth, Bitch!" Naraku said.  
  
"So should you low life." Sesshoumaru stepped in. "I hope you weren't planning on hurting her or else."  
  
"Oh well Sesshoumaru is she your girl? I did not know...Please forgive me...." Naraku said sarcastically then left.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm worried about Onee-sama." Kagome said opening her locker.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"I've been looking for you, Kikyou." Inuyasha said, worried.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Said Kikyou. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I want to help you."  
  
"No, you shouldn't. You might get hurt and I couldn't bare that." Kikyou said sadly, looking deep into his eyes. He returned her affection with a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Onee-sama! What's the matter?" Asked Kaede.  
  
"Yeah, this morning you were sad, but now you're all dreamy." Souta observed.  
  
"Onee-sama has a boyfriend." Kagome said happily. "And so do I."  
  
"Kagome, I do not have a boyfriend!" Kikyou said blushing. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Hey, Newbie!" Naraku called out.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my girl?"  
  
"She AIN'T your girl!"  
  
"Oh? Then you and me, right now , right here fight for her."  
  
They stared at each other trying to look for a weakness in their eyes. Naraku then ran fowards Inuyasha.Inuyasha dogded and got Naraku from behind.He kicked his back and Naraku was slammed against a locker.Everyone started to gather around the fight screaming "FIGHT, FIGHT..!!!"  
  
Kikyou fought through the crowd. "No, stop it! Inuyasha, Naraku stop!" She screamed, but they ignored her. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku arrived.  
  
"Why, are they fighting?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I think it's because of Lady Kikyou." Miroku assumed.  
  
"It is." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Go! Go Inuyasha!!! Naraku go to Hell!!!!" Kagome cheered.  
  
(Twwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttt)  
  
"Teacher!" One yelled. They scattered afraid of being involve and getting in trouble.The teacher walked up to Inuyasha and Naraku. Naraku had a black eye and a noes bleed. Inuyasha had blood coming out of his mouth. Both were hurting all over.  
  
"What is going on?!" The teacher yelled sternly.  
  
"I can explain..." Kikyou walked over to the teacher. "It's my fault you see---"  
  
"No, it's not! Let me explain." Kagome walked over.  
  
She explained to the teacher everything. Naraku was expelled because he had disobeyed the rules too many times that they had it. His family was also forced to move,because he got expelled, so his father isn't the boss of Kikyou's mom anymore.  
  
Inuyasha was suspended for one day because he didn't choose to walk away from the fight.  
  
"Wow, you look very happy." Pointed out Sango.  
  
"(chuckle) I have my first date today." Said Kikyou. Inuyasha walked up behind wrapping his arms around her waist."Yes, you do...With me."  
  
I found happiness. Strange how I could have found happiness from the guy who called me a snob,Kikyou thought.  
  
A/N: Yeah that's the end.It was lacking/short wasn't it? But plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and can any of you give me suggestion of a fic I could do next? And if you don't have a Inuyasha story check my bio for the other things I like. 


End file.
